poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Endless Dreams are Possibilities/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Endless Dreams are Possibilities. A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo says ("Endless Dreams are Possibilities") The short begins at Ernie's smoothie shop. Callie and Kelsey were having girl time and talking. Callie Jones: Wow, isn't a great day, Kelsey? Kelsey Morgan: You betcha. Callie Jones: It's amazing that we get to take a break and have some nice chilled smoothies. Kelsey Morgan: Yep, this day couldn't get any better then this. Just then, Kelsey begins to notice something. Kelsey Morgan: Whoa! hey, Callie, check this out. Callie Jones: What is it? As Callie came towards her, there were some new posters being hung up. Kelsey Morgan: Hmm, what the heck is this? Callie Jones: Probably a new event. Kelsey Morgan: How about we go ask Ernie about this. Callie Jones: Good idea. So, Callie and Kelsey came up to Ernie. Kelsey Morgan: Hey, Ernie, what's with all these posters? Ernie: Oh, hey there, Girls. Those posters just came in today, there's going to be a talent show that's gonna start tomorrow. Kelsey Morgan: A talent show? Callie Jones: Tomorrow? Ernie: Yep, I'm sure you girls would like to try out. Kelsey Morgan: Whoa! that sounds cool actually. Ernie: All you have to do is sign in and rehearse your stunts. Callie Jones: Sounds good to me. Ernie: So, are you girls ready to try out? Kelsey Morgan: Hey, maybe, this should be awesome, right, Cal? Callie Jones: Yeah, what've we got to lose? Kelsey Morgan: Come on, let's go tell our friends. So, they left to spread to news about the talent show. As for Robbie and his friends, they were hanging out at Sugarcube Corner. Mrs. Cake: How's everything today, Pinkie? Pinkie Pie: Pretty good, Mrs. C. Then, Callie arrived to see Pinkie and Mrs. Cake. Callie Jones: Hey, Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie: Hi, Callie! Callie Jones: Where're Robbie and the others? Pinkie Pie: He's getting the shakes for all of us. Just then, Robbie noticed what's all the ruckus. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Everyone, what's up? Mordecai: Did we miss something? Rainbow Dash: Callie's showing us the poster of the Talent Show coming up tomorrow. Robbie Diaz: Really, I didn't even knew that. Serena: A talent snow? Alice Diaz: No kidding. Callie Jones: Yeah, here, i'll show you. With that, Callie passed out a few posters to Robbie and his friends. Callie Jones: Check these out yourselves, guys, it's a chance of a lifetime. Sunset Shimmer: You sure it's suitable for us, Callie? Callie Jones: You bet, it'll be the best time of our lives. Yoshi: Wow! Rarity: Marvelous. Robbie Diaz: Sweet. Callie Jones: So, what do you say? let's go hang these posters. Altogether: Yeah! And so, Robbie, Callie and the others went to hang up some posters around town. Meanwhile at town square, a new girl named Nicole Northwood was all alone looking for any fun activities. Nicole Northwood: (sighs) As she walked through the huge crowd, she accidentally bumped into Bianca. Bianca: Hey! Nicole Northwood: Excuse me. Then, she ran into Mrs. Ruff who's taking her dog for a walk. Mrs. Ruff: Ooh. Nicole Northwood: Sorry. And, she bumped into Butch. Butch: Watch it, Twerp! Nicole Northwood: Pardon me. Then, she noticed Callie and Kelsey coming up to Mr. Krabs. Callie Jones: Hey, Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs: Ahoy there, Callie, how's it going for you, Lassie? Callie Jones: I'm doing alright, and you? Mr. Krabs: Never better, so, what's all the excitement? Callie Jones: Tomorrow is the talent show in the Star Carnival, can you invite Spongebob and the others to come? Mr. Krabs: Certainly, Callie, we wouldn't miss it. Callie Jones: Great, I'll see you guys then. Just then, Kelsey begins to notice the clock. Kelsey Morgan: Hey, Cal, we'd better hustle before we miss rehearsal. Callie Jones: You're right, Kelsey. Kelsey Morgan: We've gotta meet with our friends while we still can. Callie Jones: Come on, let's get ourselves ready for the talent show. Kelsey Morgan: Okay. Just then, Nicole accidentally bumped into her. Callie Jones: Sorry, did I hurt you? Nicole Northwood: No, it's my fault. Callie Jones: Mine too, we were in a hurry on what to attend to. Nicole Northwood: Say, I didn't get your name. Callie Jones: Oh yeah, my name's Callie by the way, Callie Jones. Nicole Northwood: I'm Nicole Northwood. Kelsey Morgan: Kelsey Morgan, nice to meet ya. Nicole Northwood: So, what're you guys up to? Callie Jones: Well, we're just getting ready for the rehearsal for the talent show tomorrow. Nicole Northwood: The talent show? Kelsey Morgan: Yeah, you wanna come with us? Nicole Northwood: Oh yes, of course I would. Callie Jones: Then let's go. So, she and Kelsey led Nicole to meet with Robbie and his friends. As soon as they got here, Robbie and the gang were waiting patiently. Robbie Diaz: Hmm, I wonder what's keeping Callie and Kelsey so long? Serena: I don't know, It's just not like them. Alice Diaz: They're probably spending their time together as usual. Yoshi: Let's hope you're right, Alice. Just then, Callie, Kelsey, and Nicole came just in the nick of time. Callie Jones: Hey, guys, sorry to keep you waiting. Robbie Diaz: It's okay, Cal, at least you and Kelsey came in just in time. Mordecai: Who's your new friend anyway? Rigby: What's she doing here? Callie Jones: Oh, guys, meet Nicole Northwood. (looks at Nicole) Nicole, meet Robbie, Robin, and Alice Diaz, Mordecai, Rigby, Yoshi, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Amy Rose, Atticus Akito, Zoe Batheart, Sticks the Badger, Xion, Emerl, Sue Morris, Penny, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sora, Serena, Marty McFly, Donkey Kong, Krystal, Jimmy Neutron, Cindy Vortex, Trixie, Sonic's brother and sister, Manic and Sonia, Slider, Coloratura, Gmerl, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Spike, Pinkie's sister, Maud, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash's little sisters and cousin, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Stephanie, Riku, and Kairi. With that, Nicole was nervous at first but happy to meet them. Nicole Northwood: Hi, Everyone, it's nice to meet you all. Robbie Diaz: Nice to meet you too, Nicole. Gmerl: Say, Callie, is Nicole new in Canterlot City? Callie Jones: Uh-huh, Kelsey and I had just invited her to try out of the talent show. Twilgiht Sparkle: Is that really true, Nicole? Nicole Northwood: Yes, it's my first time actually. Serena: You'll do just fine with Callie's help. Nicole Northwood: I just don't know if I'm ready for this. Robbie Diaz: Don't worry, Nicole, I'm sure that you'll be great. Just then, Bodi and Angus Scattergood came to see them. Angus Scattergood: Hello, Everyone, glad that you all could make it. Amy Rose: Hi, Angus. Callie Jones: How are you, Bodi? Bodi: I'm doing fine, thanks, Callie. Twilight Sparkle: So, is everything ready for the rehearsal? Angus Scattergood: It is, love, everything's ready just as planned. (noticing Nicole) and who's this? Callie Jones: Guys, meet Nicole Northwood. Nicole Northwood: Wow, Angus Scattergood and Bodi! Angus Scattergood: Wait, you know who we are? Nicole Northwood: Yeah, I even heard that song, called Glorious on my cassette player. Angus Scattergood: Well, good to finally have a fan in our rehearsal. Bodi: So, are you guys ready? Robbie Diaz: You bet we are, Bodi. Rainbow Dash: This is gonna be awesome! But just as they got too excited, Nicole felt nervous about facing any crowd. Pinky: Alright everyone, let's see what you all can do. Cleo: Just remember, this rehearsal is all about having fun, got it? Robbie Diaz: Gotcha covered, Cleo. With that, they begin the rehearsal with their talents. Cleo: Murray, cue the music! So, Murray played the music as Robbie and his friends do their stunts. Robbie Diaz: Let's jam, Guys. Altogether: Right! With that said, the Digital Heroes begin their performance. :Diaz ::What goes up must come down. ::Yet my feet don't touch the ground. ::See the world spinning upside down, ::A mighty crash without a sound! :and Serena ::I can feel your every rage, ::Step aside I'll turn the page. ::Breaking through your crazy maze. :Diaz ::Like a laser beam, my eye's on you! :and Alice ::Watch me rule the night away. ::Watch me save the day. ::Feel my storm it's gettin' close. :Diaz ::Heading your way! :Digital Heroes ::Sonic Heroes! ::Sonic Heroes! :Diaz ::Find you, confine you, defying your reign! :Digital Heroes ::Sonic Heroes! ::Sonic Heroes! :Diaz ::Setting the stage for a heroes parade! Then, the short song ended as Pinky and Cleo were really surprised. Cleo: Wow, that was some very good singing. Pinky: (laughs) Bravo, bravo, that was magnificent! Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Pinky. Pinky: You've all passed and ready to perform for tomorrow. Yoshi: Hooray! Sunset Shimmer: Alright! Mordecai and Rigby: Yeah. Robbie Diaz: Great. Soon enough, Callie and her friends were next to show their special talent. Callie Jones: That's our cue, guys. Kelsey Morgan: Yeah, let's go. So, Callie and her friends went up the stage. Pinky: Okay, Callie, show us whatcha got. Callie Jones: You got it. (to her band) you guys ready? Radiant Stars: Ready! Callie Jones: Then let's rock! The Radiant Stars grabbed their instruments and were ready to play. Callie Jones: Let's take it from the top! But during their performance at the rehearsal, Nicole accidentally bumped into Justin. Justin: Ow! Nicole Northwood: I'm sorry. Then, she bumped into everyone else, Kathy was just getting ready, until she was about to be bumped next. Kathy: Whoa! Soon enough, everything from inside the building was in pieces, everyone else were really surprised. Pinky: What is going on here?! Callie Jones: What the? With that questioned, Pinky could not believe his own eyes. Pinky: This is a disaster, which one of you is responsible for mess?! Everyone points at Nicole, not knowing that it was just an accident. Nicole Northwood: Uh, uh, I've gotta go. Then, Nicole left the through the door without a word. Jake: Uh, hey, how ya doing? Suddenly, everything fell towards the ground. Jimmy Neutron: I can fix that. Unfortunately, Pinky started to faint which made Cleo upset at what happened. Cleo: (groans) I'll go get the cleaning supplies. Angus Scattergood: Hold on, (to Ozzie) Ozzie, go see if you can find some cleaning supplies from the supply closet. With that, Ozzie went out to find if they all have the supplies they had. Donkey Kong: Okay, what was that all about? Gmerl: Looks like someone's got a case of stage fright. Chloe Stanford: Are you kidding? that's the first time anyone has stage fright, especially that new girl. Callie Jones: What are you saying, Chloe? Chloe Stanford: Isn't it obvious, Jonesy? She's scared of being on stage in front of the audience, that's her problem. Zoey Stanford: Yeah, that's right, Chloe, she's like a big scaredy cat. Callie Jones: Hmm, maybe I should probably go and talk to her, I'll see you guys later. So with that, Callie left to see Nicole. Chloe Stanford: Well, that went well. Fluttershy: Oh my, I think I know how she feels about stage fright. Yoshi: Really, how would you know about it, Fluttershy? Fluttershy: I was there, Yoshi, I had the same feeling as she does. Yoshi: Oh, I notice. Mordecai: Me too, Yoshi. Alice Diaz: I sure hope Nicole isn't going to be like that too often. Robbie Diaz: Don't worry about it, Alice, I'm sure that Callie might figure something out in time. However, Rhonda and Jessica were talking about who's going to winning the talent show. Rhonda: And what I've heard is that they're going to start the talent show. Jessica: I know, right?, do you really think that we're going to win? Rhonda: Yes, I've got just the plan to keep myself from going up, by making the rest of the losers go down. Jessica: Oooh, that's very clever, Rhonda, how're you going to pull it off? Rhonda: Wait and see, Jessica. So, Rhonda and Jessica witnessed everything as Callie started looking for Nicole. Callie Jones: Nicole, where are you? Soon, she came to Sugarcube Corner to see if she's there. Callie Jones: Excuse me, Mrs. Cake. Mrs. Cake: Oh? (looking behind) Why hello, Callie. Anything I can help you with? Callie Jones: Just looking for someone, Mrs. Cake. Mrs. Cake: Is it your new friend, Nicole Northwood you're looking for? Callie Jones: Yeah. Have you seen her? Mrs. Cake: Why yes, she's right over there. Callie Jones: Great, thanks. Nicole was giving herself some space while drinking her milkshake, Callie was concern for her. Callie Jones: Hey, Nicole. Nicole Northwood: Huh? (looks at Callie) Oh, hi, Callie. Callie Jones: Are you okay, what's wrong? Nicole Northwood: Well, it's too complicated to talk about it right now, I don't want to talk about it. Callie Jones: Well, talking about your feelings always help sometimes, Nicole, you can trust me. So, Nicole took a deep breath and wes ready to talk. Nicole Northwood: (sighs) The truth is... I have stage fright, I guess i get nervous to be on stage, I've never been on a talent show before. Callie Jones: It'll be okay, Nicole, everybody else can be alittle scary when they have stage, but.. would you feel better for you to be on stage with a friend? Nicole Northwood: Well.... yeah, maybe. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ---- Emerl: ???,.??? Janessa: ???,.??? Rainbow Dash: ???,.??? Janessa: ???,.??? Kayla: ???,.??? Gail: Yeah, ???,. Janessa: But Angus Scattergood believed in us, he told us to work hard and believe in ourselves. Angus Scattergood: Indeed, ???,. Nicole Northwood: ???,.??? Janessa: ???,.??? ---- ???,.??? Justin: Hey, Mail Carrier Carla, the talent show is about to start. Mail Carrier Carla: I know, Justin, i'm so excited! ???,.??? Stephanie: (clears her throat) ???,.??? ???,.??? Patrick Star: (laughs) Stephanie: ???,.??? Patrick Star: (laughs) ---- Patrick Star: (laughs) ???,.??? Stephanie: PATRICK, WILL YOU SHUT UP! Patrick Star: Uh, (nervous laugh) ???,.??? Stephanie: Thank you, ???,.???,.??? ???,.??? Mr. Krabs: Hooray! The crowd claps as curtain rises for Pearl, who is dressed in her cheerleader uniform. Mr. Krabs: My little girl is finally a star. Pearl: Give me a K-R-U! She jumps up and down on the stage causing the crowd to fly up and down with her. Pearl: Give me a S-T-Y! Crowd: (screams) Pearl: Krusty Krab! Crowd: (screams) Pearl: Krusty Krab! Crowd: (screams) Pearl: Krusty Krab! Pinky: Now that's what I call talent! Angus & Cleo: (screams) ???,.??? Pearl: Thank you! ???,.??? Pearl: Thank you, thank you! ???,.??? Callie Jones: What's wrong, Nicole? Nicole Northwood: Huh?, oh, nothing, ???,.??? Callie Jones: ???,.??? Nicole Northwood: ???,. Callie Jones: ???,.??? Nicole Northwood: ???,.??? Callie Jones: You're welcome, ???,. ???,.??? ---- ???,.??? :Janessa ::The look that's in your eyes ::Yeah I've seen it there a thousand times ::Don't let it get you down ::Could be the perfect diamond in disguise ::When it's all too much ::Close your eyes and just press play ::We can turn it up ::Let the music take it all away :Shining Diamonds ::We're gonna shine tonight ::Brighter than the stars ::Taking on the world ::It's forever ours ::We got this for life ::Never gonna stop ::Lighting up the sky burning up the dark :Janessa ::It's forever ours It's forever ours ::Keep an eye on the sky ::Lighting up tomorrow ::You and I, you and I ::Bringing on tomorrow ::Bringing on tomorrow :Shining Diamonds ::We're gonna shine tonight ::Brighter than the stars ::Taking on the world ::It's forever ours ::We got this for life ::Never gonna stop ::Lighting up the sky burning up the dark :Janessa ::It's forever ours It's forever ours ???,.??? Crowd: ???,.??? Stephanie: ???,.??? ???,.??? ---- Rhonda: ???,.??? ???,.??? Callie Jones: Let go of me! ???,.??? Thorn: Let's put her in there. Sneak: Yeah! let's go. ???,.??? Trish: That's for ruining my hair. Callie Jones: No, wait... ???,.??? Bullies: (laughs) Lorenzo: Hey! Bullies: Huh? Lorenzo: What are you guys doing to my car? Sneak: Hey beat it, spook, this don't concern you. Smash: Yeah! ???,.??? Marvin Barry: Who are you calling spook, pecker-wood? Thorn: Hey, hey listen guys. look, I don't wanna mess with no reefer addicts, okay? Marvin Barry: Get home to your mamma, boy. Bullies: (screams) ???,.??? Ratchet: ???,.??? Marvin Barry: ???,.??? Ratchet: ???,.??? Clank: ???,.??? ???,.??? Callie Jones: Come on, open up, let me out of here, hey. Ratchet: ???,.??? Callie Jones: ???,.??? Ratchet: ???,.??? Marvin Barry: Lorenzo, where're you keys? Callie Jones: The keys are in the trunk. Marvin Barry: Say that again? Callie Jones: I said the keys are in here. ???,.??? Clank: Oh dear. The audience claps as the curtain opens, revealing Plankton in a magician costume and a sign that says 'The Amazing Plankton!' Plankton: I, the amazing Plankton, with the use of prestidigitation will make a Krabby Patty disappear before your very eyes, first, I'll need a volunteer from the audience. ???,.??? Harry: Hey! ???,.??? Mr. Krabs: Nice try. your act's over, bub. Plankton: You may win this time. she-hah-kazeek! Plankton claps his hands and ignites into a mini-explosion. The smoke from the explosion clears and he is completely charred. Plankton: Well, this stinks. ???,.??? Joe: This talent show stinks. I want my money back! Crowd: (booing) ???,.??? Pinky: (yelps) ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? Pinky: ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? So, Angus went to the backstage area to get his guitar, until he heard a voice. Mr. Krabs: ANGUS! Mr. Krabs literally races towards him, like an overspeeding race car. Mr. Krabs: This show is a disaster! You're ruining me! Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? Mr. Krabs: For your sake, I hope you're right. ???,.??? Robin Diaz: ???,.??? Serena: Robbie, what are we gonna do? Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? Nicole Northwood: ???,.??? Sunset Shimmer: ???,.??? Nicole Northwood: ???,.??? Yoshi: ???,.??? Nicole Northwood: ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? Ratchet: ???,.??? Nicole Northwood: ???,.??? ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? Rigby: ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? ---- ???,.??? Percy: Boo! Issac: Get off the stage! ???,.??? Rhonda: Hey! ???,.??? Mr. Krabs: I'm losing money on this deal. ???,.??? Antonio: It's worth every penny. Crowd: (booing) ???,.??? Kelsey Morgan: ???,.??? Jordan Carmichael: ???,.??? Travis Romero: ???,.??? ???,.??? Meanwhile, ???,.??? Marvin Barry: Give me a hand, Lorenzo. ???,.??? Marvin Berry: Ow, dang it, man, I sliced my hand. ???,.??? Ratchet: ???,.??? Callie Jones: ???,.??? Ratchet: ???,.??? Callie Jones: What!? Clank: ???,.??? Callie Jones: That is bad news, i've got to get back to the Star Carnival and sing. Clank: Then let's hurry. ???,.??? Ratchet: ???,.??? Lorenzo: Mine. Ratchet: ???,.??? Callie Jones: Ratchet, come on! ???,.??? ???,.??? Rhonda: You, you bottom feeders! you don't even know talent! Crowd: No talent! no talent! no talent! (booing) Rhonda: (growls) ???,.??? Rhonda: ???,.??? ???,.??? Pinky: ???,.??? Cleo: Whoa, whoa, Pinky, calm down, ???,.??? Pinky: ???,.??? ???,.??? Serena: ???,.??? Amy Rose: ???,.??? Mordecai: ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? Nicole Northwood: ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? Nicole Northwood: ???,.??? ---- ???,.??? Nicole Northwood: Okay, maybe i can ''do this. Robbie Diaz: That's the spirit, ???,. Rarity: ???,.??? ???,.??? ???,.??? Butch: Boring! Nicole Northwood: ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: Psst, Nicole! ???, ???. Nicole Northwood: (takes a deep breath) Uhh, hi everyone. Frank: (yawns) ???,.??? Nicole Northwood: Umm, my name is Nicole Northwood and this might be my first time performing in front of you, but I have been working on a song when my family and I came to Canterlot City, I hope you like it. So, Nicole gives Laura, ???,.??? :'Northwood' ::Trying hard to fight these tears ::I'm crazy worried ::Messing with my head this fear ::I'm so sorry ::You know you gotta get it out ::I can't take it ::That's what being friends about Then, the Radiant Stars started playing the song. :'Northwood' ::I, I want to cry ::I can't deny ::Tonight I wanna up and hide ::And get inside ::It isn't right ::I gotta live in my life ::I know I, I know I ::I know I gotta do it ::I know I, I know I ::I know I gotta do it :'and the Radiant Stars' ::Gotta turn the world into your dance floor ::Determinate, determinate ::Push until you can't and then demand more ::Determinate, determinate ::You and me together, we can make it better ::Gotta turn the world into your dance floor ::Determinate, determinate :'Northwood' ::Hate to feel this way ::And waste a day ::I gotta get myself on stage ::I shouldn't wait or be afraid ::The chips will fall where they may ::I know I, I know I ::I know I gotta do it ::I know I, I know I ::I know I gotta do it :'and the Radiant Stars' ::Gotta turn the world into your dance floor ::Determinate, determinate ::Push until you can't and then demand more ::Determinate, determinate ::You and me together, we can make it better ::Gotta turn the world into your dance floor ::Determinate, determinate :'Romero' ::It's Wen and I'm heaven-sent ::Use it like a veteran ::Renegade, lemonade, music is my medicine ::Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than ::Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them ::People need a breather cause they're feeling the adrenaline ::Stop! Now hurry up and let us in, knock ::'Cause we're coming to your house and ::People keep on smiling with lemons in their mouth ::I'm the real deal, you know how I feel ::Why they in it for the mil I'm just in it for the thrill ::Get down now I ain't playin' around put your feet up on the ground ::And just make that sound like :'and the Radiant Stars' ::Gotta turn the world into your dance floor ::Determinate, determinate ::Push until you can't and then demand more ::Determinate, determinate ::You and me together, we can make it better ::Gotta turn the world into your dance floor ::Determinate, determinate ::Come on and, come on and ::Come on and get it going ::Come on and, come on and ::Come on and get it going ::On the dance floor ::On the dance floor ::Dance floor :'Northwood' ::Determinate Crowd: (cheering) ???,.??? Cleo: ???,.??? Pinky: ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? ???,.??? Rainbow Dash: Aw, yeah! Rigby: ???,.??? Mordecai: ???,.??? Serena: ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? Serena: ???,.??? Then, Callie, Ratchet and Clank managed to, ???,.??? Callie Jones: What's going on here, guys? Yoshi: ???,.??? Callie Jones: ???,??? Rainbow Dash: ???,.??? Ratchet: Whoa!, ???,.??? ---- ???,.??? :'Jones' ::I'm wishing on a million stars in the sky ::Just hoping one will go shooting by. :'& Nicole' ::I want the world to know who I am inside. ::Don't wanna hide - I wanna spread my wings and fly ::Roam wild and free like fireflies ::A friend will see right through to the heart of me. ::Friends always brighten your day ::Friends always know what to say ::You know you've found a friend that's real, that's true ::When they hear the real music in you, the music in you. ???,.??? :'& Nicole' ::There's nothin' better than just being who you are ::All I need are my friends and guitar ::We'll play and sing our songs in perfect harmony ::Friends always brighten your day ::Friends always know what to say ::You know you've found a friend that's real, that's true ::When they hear the real music in you :'Jones' ::The music in you. :'Northwood' ::The real music in you. :'Jones' ::The music in you, yeah. :'Northwood''' ::The real music in you. ???,.??? Crowd: (cheering) ???,.??? Pinky: ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? ---- ???,.??? Mitch Gordon: ???,.??? Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5